Secret Maudit
by FearlessGirl
Summary: Il existe des secrets. Des secrets qui vous ettouffent. Des secret qui vous empêchent de vivre. Des secrets qui vous tuent.Des secrets impossible à révéler......Des secrets maudits hpdm
1. Transfornums et Traqueurs

voici ma première fic, alors svp, lisez ce chapitre jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Secret Maudit**

**Chapitre I : **Transfornums et Traqueurs

– Hôpital de Madrid, Espagne, chambre 110, 2O décembre 1995, 22h5O–

- Son pouls est faible, je ne le sens presque plus. Il a une montée de fièvre surprenante, sa température est de 45°C et elle continue de monter.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ………Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses cheveux. Pourquoi sont-ils tout noirs.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore Madame, lui répondit une infirmière avec un mauvais accent anglais, nous n'avons encore jamais eu de cas de ce genre.

- Mais….

- Ecoutez Madame Malfoy, laissez nous faire notre job et partez vous reposer un instant dans une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle pointa d'un coup de tête les trois médecins qui s'affairaient autour d'un patient, ils vont bien s'occuper de votre fils.

Et sur ces derniers mots, l'infirmière entraîna Narcissa Malfoy vers la salle d'attente la plus proche et la moins encombrée de monde pour la laissez se reposer.

- Narcissa ! cria une voix à travers tout l'hôpital. Ouf ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

- Tu es venue.

- Oui, j'ai transplané aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai reçu ton message, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son amie de longue date. Comment va-t-il Cissa ?

- Drago va bien…enfin, c'est ce que disent les médecins et les infirmières….Patricia, tu crois que c'était vraiment une bonne idée que de l'emmener dans un hôpital moldus.

- J'en suis sûre, et puis tu ne pouvais pas transplané avec un malade sur le dos jusqu'à un hôpital sorcier sur le dos.

- Oui. En plus tu connais le monde moldu comme ta poche.

Un silence pesant vint s'écraser entre les deux femmes avant que Narcissa ne le brise :

- Où est Blaise ? Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Non, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de s'occuper de lui pendant mon absence.

Un autre silence désagréable se glissa entre les deux sorcières et cette fois, aucune d'elle ne le brisa. Narcissa plongea son regard sur la pendule qui régnait sur le mur : 22h59min et 23 secondes, 24…25…26…27…28…29… Narcissa Malfoy se leva soudainement, apercevant l'infirmière, avec qui elle discutait il y a à peine dix minutes, courir vers la chambre où se trouvait Drago. Elle se précipita et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva devant la porte à moitié fermée de la chambre d'hôpital où résidait son fils. Elle entendait des voix qui criait et regarda à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les médecins et l'infirmière s'activaient avec un acharnements autours de Drago et elle percevait chaque mot dit par les personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais son cerveau passait en boucle une seule et unique phrase tandis que les autres passaient d'une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre :

- _On va finir par le perdre !_

- Sa tension monte trop vite ! Il faut la baisser.

- _On va finir par le perdre !_

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Son cœur bat trop vite, il risque un arrêt cardiaque.

- _On va finir par le perdre !_

49…50…51…

- A-t-il des antécédents médicaux ?

- _On va finir par le perdre !_

55…56…

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- _On va finir par le perdre_

58…59…BAM !

Une boule de lumière aveuglante envahit pendant deux secondes l'hôpital tout entier. Elle était tellement pure et étincelante que quand elle disparut, on aurait dit que l'hôpital était plongé dans l'obscurité alors que toute les lampes étaient allumées.

- C'est…c'était quoi ? fit l'un des médecins, totalement désorienté.

Il allait poser une nouvelle question quand il remarqua que tous les patients de l'hôpital étaient sortis de leur chambre. Il reconnut l'un de ses malades qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Mais cela était impossible puisque ce patient était sensé être couché dans son lit, paralysé des pieds à la tête suite à un accident. Ensuite il en vit un autre qui devait, lui, être dans une phase critique du SIDA mais qui se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu.

- Mais, mais c'est impossible, murmura-t-il, ébahi.

Puis il se retourna vers le gamin de cinq ans enfoui dans les bras de sa mère en compagnie d'une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le regarda intensément, se passa la main dans les cheveux et souffla :

- J'y crois pas.

– Poudlard, jour de la rentrée, lundi 4 septembre 2006 –

- Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? demanda le rouquin en se goinfrant de frites et de poulet.

- Non, Ron. Et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

- Bon bah, tans pis pour toi.

- Chut, les gars, les coupa Hermione, le choixpeau a fini son poème et la répartition va bientôt commencé.

Ils assistaient en silence à la répartition quand Ron ouvrit la parole.

- Il paraît que cette année il y aura des élèves de Mixar qui vont venir le 20 septembre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, les informa-t-il.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais c'est dans deux semaines ! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer des élèves de Mixar et de voir cette fameuse école !

- Euh…C'est quoi Mixar, demanda Harry, totalement à côté de la plaque.

Ses amis, et ceux qui écoutaient leur conversation dès le moment où le mot Mixar fut prononcé, le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et des bouches tellement ouvertes que de la bave commençait à couler.

- P..Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça, bafouilla le survivant en s'éloignant le plus possible de ses amis.

- Tu ne connais pas Mixar !lui demanda un Ron éberlué. Mais enfin Harry, tout le monde connaît Mixar. Même les ogres connaissent Mixar.

- Euh, ben, non. C'est quoi ? Une école ?

- Ouais, et pas qu'un peu. C'est la meilleure école du monde. On y accepte que les sorciers les plus puissants et il faut payer le prix fort pour y être inscrit.

Ses derniers mots avaient été dits avec une pointe de regrets.

- De toute façon, reprit Hermione, je suis sûre que tu as du en entendre parler, ils t'ont certainement envoyé une lettre d'inscription. T'es quand même le survivant, un très puissant sorcier, non ?

- Non, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de leur part, lui répondit le brun en fronçant des sourcils. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

- Ah !...hum…quelqu'un veut un beignet ?fit la sorcière pour changer de sujet à la vue de la mine grise de son ami.

- Ça fait du bien que de se retrouver dans un lit bien douillet après une longue journée, vous trouvez pas ?dit Seamus Finnigan en baillant.

- Si, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien, lui répondit Ron à moitié endormit. Vous savez ce qu'on a comme cours demain ?

- Oui : Métamorphose, Soin au Créatures Magiques, Histoire de la Magie, Déjeuner, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal, énuméra Neuville. En plus, on a tous les cours en commun avec Serpentard, comme l'année dernière. Je crois vraiment que Dumbledore veut qu'on se réconcilie là, y a pas de doute.

- Ouais, ça c'est vrai, acquiesça Harry. Mais vous savez qui sera notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ?

- Aucune idée. Mais de toute façon, moi ce qui m'impatiente, c'est le jour où vont arriver les élèves de Mixar. D'après ce qu'a dit Dumby, on les aura dans pratiquement tous nos cours.

En effet, le Pr. Dumbledore avait informé de l'arrivée des élèves de Mixar à toute l'école et pour quelle raison ils venaient : adaptation sociale.

- C'est fou, quand même. Pourquoi doivent-ils faire une adaptation sociale ?

- Il paraît que c'est parce qu'ils sont trop souvent dans leur école à s'entraîner et qu'ils ne sortent pratiquement jamais, fit Dean.

- Bof, peut-être, répliqua Ron. Bon, bonne nuit.

Ses compagnons de chambrons lui rendirent son bonne nuit avant de le suivre dans le pays des rêves – ou des cauchemars, on sait jamais.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Pansy Parkinson en s'asseyant.

Ses amis lui répondirent d'un oui bref.

- Vous trouvez pas ça excitant, vous, fit Daphnée d'une voix surexcitée en arrivant à la suite de Pansy.

- De quoi ? questionna Théodore Nott.

- Ouais, de quoi, répéta Blaize Zabini.

- A votre avis ?!

Pour toute réponse, ils haussèrent des épaules. La rousse roula des yeux :

- Je parle de Mixar, bande de crétins !...Dites, vous savez où est Dray.

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était encore entrain de dormir. Mais je crois qu'il est réveillé maintenant.

- Je l'espère pour lui. Parce que si jamais il arrive en retard pour le premier cours de l'année et que Serpentard perd des points à cause de lui, ça va chauffer.

- En tout cas, fit Pansy en se levant, ça va chauffer ailleurs parce que c'est l'heure d'aller en cour.

- Quoi ! mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !

Quand les serpentards arrivèrent devant la classe de Métamorphose, la plupart des serpentards étaient déjà là. Ils trouvèrent Drago appuyé contre un mur en pleine conversation avec Hermione Granger.

- Salut Drago, bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Blaize, répondit timidement la Griffondore.

- Vous ne la trouvez pas mignonne ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît elle toujours aussi timide.

Les paroles de Théodore la firent rougirent et elle rougit encore plus lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un sourire des plus craquants.

Drago regarda l'heure sur sa montre et constata que McGonagale était en retard de dix minutes :

- C'est fou, c'est la première fois que la prof est en retard.

- Ouais, peut-être qu'elle et Dumber ( NDA : Dumber ressemble à dumper, qui veut dire poubelle, pour ceux qui avez pas compris ) ont décidé de faire du rodéo la nuit dernière, s'esclaffa Blaize.

Il s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit que personne ne riait avec lui.

- Tu sais que tu me fais flippé quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ! s'indigna Théo.

Blaize ne put pas répliquer car la voix du Pr. McGonagale s'éleva à travers le couloir, leur ordonnant d'entrer vite fait en classe.

Une fois tous les élèves dans la classe, le professeur entra à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je voudrais que vous formiez des groupes de deux. Allez, et faites vite !

Devant le ton autoritaire de McGonagale, les élèves se dépêchèrent de se trouver un partenaire.

Après plus de cinq minutes pour se mettre d'accord pour de qui va avec qui, les groupes étaient enfin faits.

- Bien, leur expliqua leur professeur, vous garderez votre partenaire pendant un mois. A la fin de chaque moi, vous changerez de partenaires. Maintenant que tout vous a été expliqué, prenez vos livres à la page 10.

Elle attendit que tout le monde ait pris son livre et l'ait mis à la bonne page pour reprendre :

- Comme vous le voyez, le sujet par lequel nous allons commencer est le _Transfornum_. Un Transfornum est une personne capable de se transformer en toutes choses, que ce soit des humains, des animaux, des objets, des plantes, même de la nourriture. Il est très rare de rencontrer un Transfornum et d'en reconnaître un. La première raison parce que les Transfornum sont très rares, pour en devenir un il faut être un sorcier dont la puissance et la pureté de sa magie dépasse de loin le niveau 6.

- Professeur, demanda une élève au fond de la classe, qu'est-ce que c'est que les niveaux de puissance et de pureté de magie.

- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à laquelle on devrait poser ce genre de question. Il en ressort du savoir de votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de Sortilèges. Bien, alors comme je le disais, un Transfornum doit posséder un très haut niveau de magie. Il est pratiquement impossible que dans reconnaître un car les Transfornum sont intelligents et savent se cacher et se faufiler dans la foule sans être remarqué.

- Mais Professeur, les Transfornums n'ont-ils pas besoins de permis ou d'autre chose pour pratiquer leur magie ?

- Ah ! Voici une excellente question Miss. Granger ! En effet, les Transfornums devraient, comme les animagus, posséder un permis pour pratiquer leur art. Seulement, il est impossible de savoir qui ils sont ou de les repérer pour inscrire leurs noms sur une liste. Et c'est pour cela que le Ministère de la Magie à abandonner l'idée de classer tout Transfornum. Et puis, de toute façon, toute personne qui partait à la recherche d'un Transfornum, ne revenait jamais vivante.

- Cela veut dire que les Transfornums ne sont soumis à aucune loi en plus des citoyens normaux ? demanda un serpentard.

- C'est exact.

- Est-ce vrai que la plupart des Transfornums proviennent de Mixar ?

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question sans donner de faux renseignement, Miss. Babel, mais il est vrai qu'ils existent certaines rumeurs qui disent cela.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Miss. Granger.

- Les Transfornums peuvent se transformer en toutes choses existant sur terre. Mais si l'un d'eux nous attaques, comment pourrions nous nous défendre si on est incapable de le reconnaître.

- Une fois encore, c'est à votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il faut poser cette question.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement et la clocha sonna la fin du cours. A présent, les élèves de sixième de Serpentard et de Griffondor avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

- Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama Hagrid en apercevant ses élèves. Devinez sur quoi nous allons travailler ce trimestre.

Tout en disant sa phrase, il approcha une cage de ses élèves qui, par réflexe, s'éloignèrent de lui et la cage dont l'animal qui y était retenu semblait s'agiter. La cage était de grande dimension, assez pour contenir la classe de potion dedans et était recouverte d'un drap pour empêcher les élèves de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieure.

- Vous ne devinez toujours pas ? Allez, la première maison qui trouve aura vingt points.

A ce moment là, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Hagrid interrogea ses élèves un à un :

- Un dragon.

- Non.

- Un aigle géant.

- Non.

- Un troll.

- Non.

- Un géant.

Hagrid le regarda bizarrement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre non.

- Une licorne.

- Non.

-Une tarentule géante.

- Non.

- Un phoenix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'imbécile qui avait sorti ça : Drago Malfoy. Ils furent tous étonnés lorsque Hagrid annonça :

- Vingt points pour Serpentard ! Bravo Mr. Malfoy.

Les élèves étaient encore estomaquer – aucun phoenix n'était aussi gros– quand Hagrid retira le drap qui recouvrait la cage. Tout le monde fut époustouflé. Devant eux se trouvait un phoenix qui ressemblait à deux doigts à Funsec, sauf qu'il faisait au moins cinq mètres de haut, avaient des couleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes plus éclatantes. Le tout était recouvert de flammes flamboyantes attrayantes qui donnaient l'envie de les toucher.

- Quelqu'un veut venir le caresser ?

Personne ne se portit volontaire.

- Bon !puisque c'est comme ça, je vais moi-même choisir les volontaires.

Toutes les personnes présentent s'attendaient à ce qu'il prononce le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais à la place, c'est le nom de Blaize Zabini qui sorti de sa bouche.

- Quoi ! Moi ?

- Allez, ne soie pas timide Blaize et viens le caresser.

Il le fit avancer de force jusqu'à la cage et l'ouvrit. Le phoenix, voyant une ouverture, sortit de sa prison. Il regarda pendant quelques instants les deux personnes se trouvant devant lui, puis observa le petit groupe de sorcier replié derrière. Il avança de deux pas et dégagea ses ailes, lançant au passage des étincelles fuser de toutes parts. L'oiseau leva sa tête en l'air, l'ouvrit et cracha bourrasque de feu qui firent sursauté tout le monde. Puis il s'approcha d'Hagrid et de Blaize et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il ouvrit sa bouche en grand et resta comme ça, sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?s'inquiéta le serpentard.

- Il nous teste. Si jamais on fait mine de s'enfuir ou de l'attaquer il nous fera griller sur place.

Le phoenix les regarda dans le blanc des yeux l'un après l'autre. Hagrid détourna ses yeux mais le serpentard le regarda dans les yeux et ne broncha pas. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes quand le phoenix se mit subitement à se tortiller.

- Zabini qu'est-ce qui se passe. Surtout ne le regarder pas dans les yeux ! Tu m'entends, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

Mais son élève ne l'écoutait pas et le phoenix s'agitait de plus en plus. Blaize avança sa main de la tête de l'animal et l'approcha de son oreille.

- Zabini ! Arrêter ça toute suite. N'approchez pas votre main. Vous voulez vous faire tuez ou quoi !

Derrière, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Il y en a même un qui s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Zabini toucher le phoenix et celui-ci se débattre encore plus, ouvrant sa gueule en grand. On pouvait y apercevoir de la fumée et une boule de feu s'y créer. Mais le serpentard ne sembla pas s'y préoccuper et plaça sa main derrière la nuque du phoenix. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hagrid, ayant peur de voir l'une de ses étudiants se faire carboniser, le prit par la manche et le tira vers lui. A cet instant, le phoenix sembla se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Zabini. Tu voulais finir en poulet grillé ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que…..qu'est-ce que t'as dans la main ?

- C'est un bout de brindille qui s'était enfoncé dans sa nuque. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'agitait comme une folle.

- Ah ! Euh……. désolé, s'excusa le demi géant en prenant le bout de brindille dans ses énormes mains. Une petite minute, tu as dit Elle. Comment tu peux savoir si c'est une femelle ou un mâle.

- Secret, répondit mystérieusement le serpentard.

C'est après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ennuyeux que Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent déjeuner.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec les serpentards ?

- C'est vrai ça, en rajouta Harry, depuis l'année dernière, t'es pratiquement toujours avec eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. Ce sont des amis, c'est tout.

- Mais Herme, ce sont des serpentards.

- Et alors !

- Bon, très bien. On change de sujet ?tenta le survivant.

Les autres acceptèrent et ils parlèrent du prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant d'aller se balader dans le parc pendant les dernières minutes qui leurs restaient avant la reprise des cours.

Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à attendre leur nouveau professeur. L'attente ne fut pas longue car quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un entrait.

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers la personne qui leur parlait. C'était un jeune d'environ vingt ans – très jeune âge pour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – et qui était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, pile ce qu'il fallait. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains foncé, de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu sombre et éclatant à la foi. Il inspirait la crainte et la confiance en même temps. Toutes les filles présentes dans la – excepté Hermione – craquèrent tout de suite sur lui.

- Je m'appelle Anthony Layn. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Anthony et non Professeur Layn. Ou alors appelez moi Monsieur.

Il s'avança vers son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci :

- Avant de commencer mon cours, je voudrais savoir s'il n'y aurait pas de question.

Instinctivement, Hermione leva la main.

- Oui, Miss…

- Granger. Pouvez-vous nous parer des différents niveaux de magie ?

Toute la classe attendit avec impatience la réponse :

- Les niveaux en magie, Miss Granger, ce sont les capacités et la puissance de la magie qu'une personne puisse posséder. La plupart d'entre vous ne dépassent pas le niveau 3.

Il prit un stylo et le montra à toute la classe :

- Imaginez que ce stylo soit votre magie. Voici à quoi ressemblerait le niveau 1.

Il cogna très faiblement le stylo contre son bureau.

- Et le niveau 6 ?demanda un griffondor.

- Si je cognais ce stylo contre ce bureau avec une force de niveau 6, le bureau serait complètement pulvérisé.

- Jusqu'à quel niveau peut arriver la magie ?demanda un autre élève.

- Scientifiquement parlant, il n'y a aucune limite à la magie. Mais logiquement et psychologiquement, la magie s'arrête au niveau 15.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si votre magie atteint le niveau 16 et que vous n'êtes pas assez fort psychologiquement et physiquement, vous n'arriveriez pas à la contrôler.

- Que se passe-t-il quand on ne contrôle pas sa magie ?

- Soit on devient fou, soit on devient un psychopathe dérangé et assoiffé de sang ou alors cette magie qu'on possède en grande quantité implose et là, ça fait des dégâts.

- Monsieur, est-il possible de calculer son niveau de magie ?

- Oui, Miss. Granger. On pourra même le faire un jour.

- J'ai une autre question.

- Oui, Miss. Granger.

- Comment pouvons-nous nous défendre contre les Transfornums ?

- C'est votre professeur de Métamorphose qui vous en à perler, Hermione hocha de la tête. Si un Transfornum vous attaque, vous devrez l'attaquer en retour et le tuer.

- Sommes-nous obligé de tuer pour nous défendre.

- Qui a parlé de se défendre ?

- Mais…

- Je crois que votre professeur de Métamorphose ne vous a pas tout dit à propos des Transfornums.

Il se leva et alla prendre un morceau de parchemin dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et plaça sa main bien en l'air pour que tout le monde puisse le voir :

- Voici un homme ou un animal.

Anthony déchira le parchemin en millier de petits fragments et les éparpilla sur le sol :

- Et voici un homme ou un animal après qu'il est rencontré un Transfornum.

Il laissa le temps à ses élèves de se faire l'image mentale d'un homme qui se fait lacérer par un Transfornum et de s'habituer à cette idée avant de reprendre :

- Un Transfornum est comme une bête sauvage qui aurait attrapé la rage. Dès qu'elle voit quelque chose bouger, elle l'attaque et la fait mourir lentement. Il y a même des fois où il se met à bouffer les membres de sa victime alors que celle-ci est encore vivante.

Toute la classe afficha des mines dégoûtées en s'imaginant un homme hurler pendant qu'il se faisait dévorer vivant.

- Mais…mais qu'est-ce qui les a rendu si agressif ?demanda en tremblant une fille du premier rang.

- Eux-mêmes. A force de se transformer en table, en chaise, en animal, en nourriture, ils sont devenus fous et agressif. Et ils se sont tellement transformer et retransformer que leurs corps se sont défiguré.

- Mais, conclu Harry, il suffirai juste de s'enfuir ou de lancer un sort de défense pour échapper à ces créatures.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, jeune homme. Un Transfornum est un chasseur. Vous enfuir ne vous servira à rien. Il vous retrouvera à l'odeur, au bruit de vos pas, au son de votre voix. Dès qu'un Transfornum a repéré une proie, il ne la lâche plus. Ce n'est pas comme nous qui, quand une proie nous échappe, passons à autre chose. Non, un Transfornum ne lâchera pas sa proie. Il la traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue.

Il se pencha vers ses élèves et murmura d'une voix lente et angoissante :

- Et plus une de ses proie tarde à se faire prendre, plus il se met en colère. Et quand un Transfornum est en colère, il fait encore plus souffrir sa victime. Et quand il l'aura attrapé….la cloche sonne.

RING ! Le son de la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours fit sursauté toute la classe. Leur professeur se permit un petit sourire :

- Au prochain cour, je vous dirais quel est le seul moyen pour vous de ne pas vous faire tuer par un Transfornum.

Les élèves lui firent un petit au revoir avant de sortirent de la classe, toujours sur le choc.

- Waouh ! C'était le meilleur cours de DFCM depuis Lupin, même si on a fait que parler, vous ne trouvez pas ?s'extasia Hermione en marchant vers la salle des Potions.

- Si, il était super captivant, opina le rouquin. Et toi, Harry, tu l'as trouvé bien ?

- Oui, c'est dommage que Rogue et ses potions viennent casser l'ambiance.

- Oh ! Non, arrête vieux ! J'avais presque réussit à oublier sa face de macaque mais il a fallut que tu en parle.

- Je vois pas ce que ça aurait changé puisqu'on est arrivé de toute façon, répliqua le garçon aux yeux verts.

Celui-ci entra le premier et ses amis suivirent. Ils prirent place au fond de la classe. Harry se mit avec Ron et Hermione se mit avec une fille de Griffondor : Eléonore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tout le monde s'attendait à voir entrer en trombe leur professeur de Potion, la cape voletant au vent. Mais ils furent tous surpris lorsqu'ils virent à la place un homme assez beau aux longs cheveux bruns et répondant au nom de Sirius Black.

- Salut ! Je sais que vous vous attendiez à voir Sévérus Rogue, mais celui-ci a quelques petits problèmes et ne sera pas capable de faire ses cours ces deux prochains trimestres.

Certains élèves – que les griffondors, en vérité – crièrent de joie à l'annonce de l'absence de leur professeur pour deux trimestres. Harry, Ron et Hermione aurait pratiquement sauté à la figure de leur ami – parrain pour Harry – s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur de se faire remarquer par toute la classe. Après que les élèves, griffondors, se soient camés, Sirius se présenta, même si cela ne servait à rien puisque tout le monde le connaissait à travers les journaux.

En effet, Sirius Black avait été accusé de plusieurs meurtres et d'être un serviteurs de vous-savez-qui – Voldemort – mais avait été libéré de la prison d'Azkaban après que son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, ait capturé et dénoncé le véritable assassin et serviteur de Voldemort : Peter Petigrow.

- Bien, notre premier cours portera sur les potions d'invisibilité, annonça Sirius. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 17.

Il fit une pause en attendant que tous les élèves soient à la page 17 pour continuer :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il existe plus d'une vingtaine de potions d'invisibilité. Certaines faciles à fabriquer, d'autres difficile à fabriquer et à haut risque. Par haut risque, je sous-entends par là que si jamais vous faites une erreur dans la préparation de la potion, vous pouvez restez invisible pour toujours, ou avoir le corps malformé. La potion d'invisibilité que nous étudierons en premier est la potion appelée Invalache ( NDA : ça se prononce Inevalache ). C'est la potion la plus sûre et la plus facile à préparer. Malheureusement, elle est de très courte durée et nécessite qu'on la boive toute les cinq minute pour rester invisible. Vous avez la liste des ingrédients et la façon dont on la prépare. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour m'en préparer une individuellement.

- Je savais pas que Sirius était doué en potion, s'étonna Ron.

- T'es pas le seul, fit Harry. Aller, viens, on doit aller chercher nos ingrédients.

Il se leva et alla prendre ses ingrédients. Au passage, il bouscula une personne :

- Désolé, je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

- Ouais, c'est ça. A d'autres Potter, grogna la personne bousculée.

- Malfoy ?

- Non, c'est le lutin bleu !ironisa le serpentard. Espèce de crétin, va.

Il se dirigea vers la commande pour prendre ses ingrédients et s'en alla. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette fine et fragile de Drago Malfoy quand celui-ci se dirigea vers sa table et d'imaginer des choses peu catholiques.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ! Euh ! Quoi ?barbouilla celui-ci en sortant de son film mental érotique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?répéta Ron.

- Rien.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre ses ingrédients, fila vers sa table et prépara sa potion en quatrième vitesse.

Quand l'heure de Potion fut terminée, la majorité des élèves avaient fini leur potion et se dépêchaient de la remettre à l'heure professeur.

Devant les portes fermées de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les sixièmes années attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur professeur. C'est après deux minutes que celui-ci arriva et les laissa entrer.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 135.

Les élèves furent surpris de cette demande puisqu' Anthony leur avait dit qu'il leur expliquerait comment échapper des griffes d'un Transfornum. Ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent que ce qui se trouvait à la page 135 n'avait rien avoir avec les Transfornum.

- Je vous avais dit que j'allais vous montrer comment survivre à l'attaque d'un Transfornum, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses élèves hochèrent la tête.

- Eh, bien, la voici, votre unique chance : les Traqueurs. Les Traqueurs sont des personnes qui, comme leur nom l'indique traquent. Ils possèdent la force, l'agilité, l'intelligence et la noblesse des félins. Se sont les seuls à être assez forts et intelligent pour les tuer.

- Monsieur, il est dit dans le livre que les Traqueurs peuvent être aussi dangereux que les Transfornums. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, les Traqueurs ont été entraîné de manière à ne ressentirent aucune pitié devant la personne qu'ils doivent tuer. Donc, si jamais vous vous interposer entre un Traqueur et ce qu'il traque, alors il vous tuera. Mais néanmoins, un Traqueur ne tue pas comme un Transfornum. Il tue en un coup bref et qui ne laisse pas de trace et ne laisse jamais quelqu'un agoniser comme un martyre.

Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise :

- Il faut quand même savoir qu'un Traqueur ne tue jamais personne pour le plaisir. Si il traque quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une raison. Mais nous reviendrons sur les Traqueurs plus tard dans l'année. D'autres questions ?

Comme personne ne levait le doigt, il continua :

- Bien, maintenant que le sujet est clos, nous allons pouvoir passer au cours.

Anthony se le va et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe :

- Rangez vos livres dans vos sacs et venez.

Les apprentis sorciers firent ce qu'on leur avait dit de faire et se dirigèrent aussi vers le fond de la classe.

- Ce mois-ci, nous allons travailler sur vos attaques. En troisième année, vous avez travaillé sur les épouvantards, n'est-ce pas ?

Un oui de la classe lui répondit.

- Bien, cette année nous allons faire la même chose sauf qu'à la place de lancer un ridiculus pour vous en débarrasser, vous allez utiliser des sorts d'attaque.

Il alla chercher une grande malle et dit aux élèves de se mettre par ordre alphabétique. Ensuite, il sortit une liste et se mit à appeler les personnes un à un :

- Babel, Jessica. Positionne toi devant la malle. Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à vaincre l'épouvantard à l'aide de sort d'attaque, tu lanceras un ridiculus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la malle, c'est un gobelin qui en sorti. Jessica pointa sa baguette sur lui et cria un Despio. Le gobelin fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce et partit s'écraser sur un mur avant de se relever péniblement. Anthony griffonna quelque chose sur sa liste avant de la féliciter :

- Très bien, Jessica. Au suivant !

Plusieurs élèves passèrent après Babel, à tour de rôle. Quelques uns réussirent à battre l'épouvantard à l'aide de sorts d'attaque. D'autres ne le purent pas et durent recourir au ridiculus.

- Malfoy, Drago, appela Jayn.

Celui-ci avança lentement vers l'épouvantard et s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de lui. Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis, tout doucement, le corps de l'épouvantard se transforma en tourbillon noir. Lentement, il élargit ses membres et finit par recouvrir toute la pièce. Puis il revint à sa position initiale mais le décor, lui, avait changé. On ne se trouvait plus dans une salle de cours, mais dans une forêt qui était tellement sombre qu'on pourrait croire que c'était la nuit mais les quelques rayons de soleil que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les arbres hauts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres contestaient cette idée. Quant à l'épouvantard, il s'était transformé en un mignon petit garçon.

- Hé, Malfoy ! On a peur de la Forêt Interdite et d'un petit garçon à ce que je vois, le nargua Ronald Weasley.

- Non, Ron, le contredit Harry. Ce n'est pas la Forêt Interdite. C'est…c'est autre chose. C'est plus sinistre et plus sombre.

- Drago ?appela le professeur. Où sommes-nous ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas.

- Drago ? Où sommes-nous ?répéta Anthony.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il s'approcha de son élève :

- Drago ? Réponds-moi.

Celui-ci leva lentement la tête vers son professeur et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Nous ne sommes nul part.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu…

Il fut coupé par le petit garçon qui se mit à chantonner tout en avançant vers eux avec un petit sourire sadique :

- Cauchemarra, Cauchemarra Si tu t'approches d'elle Elle te tuera Cauchemarra, Cauchemarra Faut pas avoir confiance en elle Elle n'aura aucune pitié pour toi Cauchemarra, Cauchemarra Dès le moment où tu lui ouvres la porte de tes cauchemars Il sera trop tard

A la vue du gamin s'approchant de lui, Drago leva sa baguette :

- Révélatum !

Le petit garçon s'arrêta. Ses pieds, sa tête, ses doigts, ses bras, se transformèrent peu à peu et une lumière rouge l'enveloppa. Quand la lumière disparut, ce n'était plus un petit garçon que l'on avait, mais une femme. Une femme qui aurait pu être normale si elle n'avait pas eu un œil gauche plus gros que l'autre et qui ne se trouvait pas dans le même axe horizontale que l'œil droit, un nez applati et une bouche fendue en deux où le sang semblait s'écouler indéfiniment. Son visage, allongé au départ, se décomposait en plusieurs lambeaux de peau et de chair où quelques asticots avaient élus domicile. Si seulement sa laideur s'arrêtait au visage. Mais non, elle continuait jusqu'en bas du corps. Ses bras étaient parsemés d'éraflures et de griffures. La plupart de ses doigts avaient été sectionnés. On ne pouvait pas voir ses jambes car elle portait une robe sombre qui les lui cachait. Ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir était ses pieds dont les verrues, furoncles et ampoule étaient éparpillés sur toute surface de peau. Elle ouvrit lentement sa bouche fendue et hurla. Son hurlement était strident et piquant. Il traversait chaque parcelle de peau des personnes présentes et s'infiltrait dans les oreilles de manière à créer un mal de tête épouvantable. Ce hurlement faisait naître en chaque personne un sentiment de peur, d'incertitude, d'effroie.

Malfoy re-pointa sa baguette sur la "chose", semblant insensible à son cri :

- Aestro !

Une tornade blanche et brillante vint s'abattre sur la "femme" qui s'écroula sur le coup. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle semblait terriblement souffrir. Bientôt, de la fumée apparut sur toute la surface de son corps. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus que des cendres à l'endroit où se trouvait la "femme".

- Monsieur, je crois que votre épouvantard est mort, s'excusa Drago après un temps de silence.

- Ce...c'est pas grave. J'en trouverais un autre.

Et c'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna.

* * *

Si vous avez aimez ce premier chap, laissez une petite review, svp. Et si vous avez pas aimé, laissez en une quand même, lol. 


	2. Magiciens et Boule d'Entravoltz

voici mon deuxième chap! Je prie pour que vous l'aimiez autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Secret Maudit**

**Chapitre II : **Magiciens et Boule d'Entravoltz

Drago en avait assez. Depuis l'incident en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les autres élèves n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder bizarrement. Heureusement qu'on était samedi, sinon le serpentard aurait depuis longtemps piquer une crise.

Il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit et lisait un livre. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Blaize qui s'installa à côté de lui :

- Tu vas rester couché dans ton lit toute la journée ?demanda Blaize.

- Autant qu'il le faudra. Du moment que je ne sois pas dans la même pièce que ces imbéciles.

- Tu sais Drago, c'est pas en te cachant que tu échapperas à leur regard.

Drago se mit en position assise pour mieux parler :

- Oui, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Toi t'as fait tout un numéro en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et personne ne te regarde bizarrement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'as fait apparaître l'autre cinglée. T'avais qu'à faire apparaître le Croquemitaine, je sais pas moi.

Malfoy haussa des épaules et se remit à sa lecture.

- De toute façon, reprit Blaize, y a des choses plus graves encore.

Le serpentard blond leva les yeux vers Blaize. Celui-ci s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la pièce :

- Théo a encore fait des cauchemars. Il m'inquiète de plus ne plus.

- C'est pas vrai ! L'écoute pas Drago, nia Théodore en entrant dans la pièce.

- Mais si que c'est vrai ! Même que hier soir tu t'es mis à pleurer dans ton sommeil.

Nott ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma et préféra aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en maugréant un vas te faire voir à l'intention de Blaize.

- Quoi !fit celui-ci en remarquant le regard scrutateurs de Drago sur lui.

- T'étais où hier soir ?

- Moi ? Mais nul part.

Drago haussa des épaules et se remit à sa lecture.

Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés à une table, au fond de la bibliothèque. Devant eux trônait un énorme livre.

- J'ai réussi à trouver des renseignements sur Cauchemarra, annonça Hermione.

La sorcière prit le gros livre dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la page 123. Elle lut :

- Cauchemarra est une entité vieille depuis plus de cinq milles ans. Elle vit et survit à travers nos cauchemars. Certaines légendes disent même que c'est elle qui les a créés.

Elle s'attaque généralement aux âmes fragiles et bouleversés. Elle se glisse dans leurs cauchemars et leurs peurs et les rend réels. Tuant de ce fait sa victime.

Hermione se tut et referma le livre :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu savoir sur elle. Il n'y avait aucun livre qui en faisait mention à part celui-ci, fit celle-ci en désignant le livre du doigt.

- T'es sûre? Y a rien d'autres ? ...Et pour le sort qu'à utilisé Malfoy ?rappela Harry. Aestro machin... T'as trouvé ce que c'était ?

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, moi !s'emporta Hermione. Et puis de toute façon j'en ai marre de faire des recherches toute la journée ! Et derrière le dos de Drago en plus ! C'est mon ami !

La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la pièce. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez que de passez ses temps libres à ne faire que de la recherche. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était la seule à les faire, les recherches, pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'amusaient dans le parc. Et maintenant, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné pour trouver des informations sur Cauchemarra, ils ne lui disaient même pas un petit merci. Non ! Tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'est de la renvoyer faire des recherches. C'est vrai qu'elle était réputée pour être un véritable rat de bibliothèque, mais là, elle en avait marre !

- Harry ?appela Ron après le départ de son amie.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on l'a mise en colère.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Harry et Ron essayèrent de présenter leurs excuses à Hermione. Ce n'est que le soir, juste avant de se coucher, qu'elle se décida enfin à leur pardonner.

- Je vous pardonne. Mais je ne ferais plus de recherches pour vous ! Si vous voulez des renseignements sur quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à aller le chercher tout seul. C'est clair !

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Bien, bailla la jeune fille, je suis crevé, moi. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, firent Ron et Harry.

Après le départ de Hermione, les deux garçons partirent à leur tour se coucher.

- Harry ?appela le rouquin dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu dors ?

- Non.

Un temps passa avant que Ron ne rappelle son ami.

- Quoi ?lui parvint la voix d'Harry.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour dehors ?

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec ses professeurs pour une réunion d'ordre général.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le dire eux élèves, voyons !s'écria McGonagale. Ce serait tout simplement immoral ! Surtout pour les principaux concernés !

- Mais bien sûre qu'on devrait le leurs dire !la contredit Hagrid. Et puis d'abord, les principaux concernés savent se défendre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hagrid, agréa Chourrave. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas le dire, pour protéger nos élèves.

- Mais, non ! Pauvre idiote !lança une autre parsonne. Minerva a raison !

Et le débat prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les professeurs allaient en venir aux mains pour défendre leur positions quand Dumbledore leva sa main droite et cria un ça suffit ! Les enragés se calmèrent aussitôt.

Après que le calme soit revenu, Albus se tourna vers Anthony Layn :

- Anthony, mon garçon, vous n'avez rien dit depuis le début de cette réunion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

En effet, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était resté là à regarder ses collègues se traiter de tous les noms et se crêper le chignon, sans rien dire et sans intervenir.

Les autres le scrutèrent, attendant sa réponse. Mais Anthony prit tout son temps pour la donner :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait le leur dire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça.

A cette réponse, le visage de McGonagale rayonna. Mais il redevint dur et froid lorsqu' Anthony ajouta :

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas leur dire. Après tout, ils ont le droit de savoir et…

- Mais, non !le coupa Minerva. Ils n'ont pas à le savoir !

- On ne vous a pas appris à ne pas couper les gens, vieille bique !répliqua le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Et vous, s'offusqua le professeur de Métamorphose, on ne vous a pas appris à respectez vos aînés, petit insolent !

- En ce qui vous concerne, le terme le plus approprié serait ″ancêtre″.

Le professeur de Métamorphose se vexa. Comment se jeune impertinent osait lui parler ainsi ?

Celui-ci la regarda longuement :

- J'ose, c'est tout.

Minerva le regarda, surprise. Ce petit venait de lire dans ses pensées !

- Harry, t'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de venir ?

- Mais, oui ! Et puis on risque rien, regarde !

Il sortit de sa poche la Carte des Maraudeurs et lui indiqua plusieurs points sur celle-ci :

- D'après la Carte, les professeurs sont tous réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rusard, lui, se trouve à l'autre bout du château, alors, on a rien à craindre.

Il poussa Ron et lui dit de se dépêcher.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cage où avait été mis le phoenix. Ils enlevèrent le drap qui la recouvrait.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?demanda Ron.

Harry pointa du doigt un endroit précis de la cage :

- Là, au fon de la cage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le brun allait lui répondre quand ils entendirent une voix :

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Blaize Zabini. Il était en pyjama et les regardaient fixement.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?répliqua Ron.

Blaize sortit un sachet de sa poche :

- J'étais parti à l'infirmerie chercher ça. Et dans le chemin du retour je vous ai vu, entrain de traficoter cette cage.

- On traficotait pas !se défendit Harry. On voulait juste voir le phoenix.

Zabini les regarda bizarrement avant de se diriger vers la cage et d'y remettre le drap. Il se retourna ensuite vers les deux griffondors :

- Il est deux heurs du matin, et vous, vous voulez voir un phoenix ?

Harry et Ron ne lui répondirent pas et se regardèrent, gênés. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

- Et toi, Zabini ?demanda Harry après queslques secondes.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi t'es dehors à deux heures du matin ?

- Je vous l'ais déjà dit, j'avais besoin de prendre des trucs à l'infirmerie.

- Et quoi comme trucs ? Si ça se trouve, t'es parti en douce pour voler des _trucs_ !

En entendant la dernière réplique de Potter, Blaize roula des yeux et se retourna pour partir un lançant un pauvre type à l'adresse d'Harry. Il était à mi-chemin entre le château et la maisonnette d'Hagrid quand il s'arrêta. Il sembla humer l'air puis lança à aux deux griffondors d'un air anxieux :

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous aussi !

Et ensuite, il partit.

Les griffondors rentrèrent quelques minutes après son départ, pas très rassuré par le ton qu'avait pris le serpentard.

La semaine qui précédait l'arrivée des élèves de Mixar passa très vite. Et bientôt, le jour j arriva. C'était un mercredi.

Tout le monde était très excité et nerveux, même les professeurs qui voulaient que tout soit parfait. Ils enlevaient même des points aux élèves qui avaient l'audace de jeter un papier parterre.

Les uniformes avaient été lavés et repassés. Les chambres, les salles de bains, les classes nettoyées.

Le soir arriva enfin. Tous les élèves étaient attablés à leur table et attendaient que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre sur leurs invités.

- Vous vous rendez comptes !fit Hermione avec une petit voix excitée. On va enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblent les mixariens.

Ron leva un regard interrogateur au nom "mixarien".

- C'est parce que j'en avais assez de toujours dire élèves de Mixar, alors je préfère dire mixariens.

Elle n'attendit pas de remarque de la part du rouquin et repartit dans une autre crise de démence, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Ginnie Weasley.

- Tu sais où sont les garçons ?demanda Pansy à Daphné.

- Non. Milicent est partie les chercher….Tiens, là voilà !

Milicent Bulstrode prit place à côté de ses amies :

- Je les ais pas trouvé.

- Mais ils le font exprès !s'emporta Pansy. Pile lors du grand jour !

- Si ça se trouve ils….

Milicent ne put terminé sa phrase car les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir. Les discussions cessèrent et tous les yeux furent braqués vers les portes. Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Mais ils furent tous déçus lorsqu'ils virent que se n'était qu'Hagrid qui se tenait derrière la porte.

- Oh !mais ne faites pas cette tête !lança celui-ci. Ils sont là !

Et à peine quelques secondes après les paroles du demi géant, cinq personnes entrèrent à la suite d'Hagrid. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. A l'inverse des poudlariens, ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes.

Le demi géant les conduisit à une table qui venait d'apparaître juste en face des tables des quatre maisons. Les cinq adolescents s'y assirent.

Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Maintenant que nos hôtes sont arrivés, nous pouvons passer à table !

Et d'un claquement de doigt, plusieurs mets apparurent sur les tables. Il y avait de tout. Des saucisses. Des frittes. Des pattes. Des pizzas. Du poulet – sur lequel Ron se jeta avec avidité. Et toute sortes d'autres nourritures plus appétissantes les unes que les autres – exception faite des choux de Bruxelles.

Durant le repas, tous les regards étaient posés sur les cinq personnes assises entre la table des professeurs et celle des élèves. Ceux-ci semblèrent ne pas s'en préoccupé et discutaient avec aise tout en se servant et en mangeant. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux ni des chuchotements à leur égard.

Bientôt, l'heure du repas prit fin. Dumbledore vint en personne chercher les nouveaux arrivants pour les conduire jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dans la salle commune des griffondors, les conversations jaillissaient de-ci et de-là. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient confortablement installés sur l'un des meilleurs canapé de la salle commune, au fond de la pièce. Faut dire que lorsqu'on est le Survivant – ou les meilleurs amis de celui-ci – on a le droit à des traitements de faveur.

- C'est quand même bizarre que Dumbledore ne nous les ait pas présentés, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ouaip ! Mais peut-être qu'il veut que se soit eux qui se présentent, suggéra Ginny qui venait d'arriver et qui avait entendu la remarque lancée par Hermione.

- Sans doute, admit l'aînée des deux filles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à eux comme ça, déclara Harry. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a de spécial chez eux. Ce sont juste des adolescents comme les autres.

- C'est parce que pour l'instant ils ont encore rien fait, dit Ron. Quand tu les verras à l'œuvre, tu comprendras….et puis, tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?

Potter haussa des épaules et nia avec obstination les propos de son ami.

La conversation dériva très vite vers les cours et les professeurs :

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Anthony est foutrement bien foutu ?lança Ginny.

Son frère fut choqué par les paroles de sa petite sœur mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown, qui se trouvaient juste à côté du fauteuil d'Harry et compagnie, se mirent à piailler comme des poules. S'incrustant au passage parmi eux.

- Il est trop craquant ! beugla Lavande. Et sa façon de rendre son cours si fascinant…Grrr ! J'en ais des frissons !

- Oh ! Oui alors, approuva Hermione, les yeux pétillants. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien : il a pas arrêter de me sourire durant le cours. Et puis, ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur moi durant toute la classe et……

- Bien sûre !intervint le rouquin. T'étais pratiquement la seule à poser des questions ! C'est normal qu'il te regarde souvent ! …..Oh ! Et puis je vais me coucher moi !

Ron se leva, très énervé, et alla se coucher. Hermione était déboussolée :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?demanda-t-elle.

Harry roula des yeux devant l'ignorance de la jeune fille et partit à la suite de son ami.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçon, il vit Ron couché sur son lit entrain de réviser un cour pour le lendemain – ben oui !demain c'est jeudi !.

« Houla ! Ça doit vraiment être grave pour que Ron se mette à réviser ! » pensa le survivant.

Il vint s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami :

- Envie d'en parler ?

Le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de tourner son regard en dehors du livre qu'il était entrain de lire :

- Non.

- Envie d'en discuter ?

- Non.

- Envie de….

Il fut coupé par Ron qui tourna sa tête vers lui :

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu veux m'aider ! Mais là je voudrais être un peu seul, tu comprends ?!

- Oui, bien sûre, fit Harry en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Tout seul avec un manuel de Divination ! C'est vrai que tout le monde rêve d'être à ta place !

Et voilà, il l'avait vexé ! Ron voulu se rattraper mais Harry était déjà sortit du dortoir…...Tant pis, de toute façon tout sera oublié demain matin.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné dans la grande salle se passa aussi bien que les derniers jours. A l'exception que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lancer quelques petits coups d'œil furtif à la table des mixariens et de les dévisager avec insistance. Ceux-ci, comme la veille, ne semblèrent pas se préoccuper de cette situation.

Comme d'habitude, des hiboux envoyés par des parents ou des proches vinrent livrer le courrier aux élèves. Pour certains, les nouvelles étaient bonnes, pour d'autres elles étaient mauvaises. On pouvait même entendre quelques élèves sangloter sur l'épaule de leurs amis.

- C'est de ta mère ?demanda Harry à Ron en lui souriant. De bonnes nouvelles ?

Ron lui sourit en retour. Comme il l'avait prédit, Harry et lui n'étaient plus fachés et n'avait plus reparler de ce qui s'était passé hier.

- Oui, répondit-il. Elle me dit que Charlie revient pour les vacances de Noël.

- C'est super !fit le Survivant, souriant de plus belle.

- Ouais, surtout que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vu. Il était en Europe ou quelque chose comme ça….

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et prit un toast :

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Rien, c'est juste que la mère de Ron vient de lui envoyer une lettre disant que Charlie venait pour les vacances de Noël.

- Mais c'est super !s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu dois être content de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire, confirmant ses paroles avant de servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Il prit ensuite un toast et le beurra :

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis impatient d'aller en cours.

Devant les mines de ses deux amis, il ajouta, pointant du doigt la table des mixariens :

- Ils feront cours avec nous.

Harry et Hermione firent un grand Ah ! pour montrer qu'ils venaient de comprendre le sens de la phrase. Ron roula des yeux.

- Vous étiez où ?demanda Milicent en arrivant devant la classe de Divination en compagnie de Daphné et Pansy. Vous étiez pas là hier soir, et vous n'étiez non plus pas là pour le p'tit déj'. Alors, vous étiez où ?

- Ben…, répondit Blaize, on n'était pas là.

- Arrête de faire ton gamin Blaize !s'énerva Pansy. Répondez à la question de Mili !

- On était à l'infirmerie, ok !finit par répondre Théo après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- Pourquoi étiez vous à…. ?

Décidément, le destin voulait que les phrases de Milicent se fassent couper par l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la coupèrent en pleine parole.

La jeune griffondore lança un petit salut à l'adresse des serpentards. Seul Harry et Ron gardèrent le silence.

- Salut, lançèrent en chœur les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

- T'es pas censé avoir Arithmancie ?demanda Daphné.

- Euh….Si, si.

- Super alors ! On ira toutes les deux !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. La fille aux cheveux rouge feu prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs.

Après le départ de Daphné et Hermione, un silence pesant vint s'installer entre les cinq serpentards et les deux griffondors. De toute façon, de quoi pouvaient-ils parler ? De fille ? De mode ? Des cours ? Non !! C'était pas leur truc ! Alors ils préférèrent s'ignorer mutuellement.

Blaize regarda sa montre :

- Reste encore dix minute avant le début des cours.

Petit à petit, les autres élèves participant au cours de Divination arrivèrent, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Théo se laissa glisser sur le mur et s'assit parterre, bientôt suivi par ses compagnons. Ils se mirent à chuchoter pour que Potter et Weasley - ainsi que les autres élèves - ne les entendent pas :

- Alors, demanda Milicent, vous étiez à l'infirmerie à cause de _ça_ ?

- Ouais, répondit Drago. _Ça_ a recommencé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais se ravisa. Il regarda en direction des griffondors et murmura encore plus bas, si bien que Pansy et Milicent durent se pencher pour l'entendre :

- Je crois qu'_elle_ est revenue. Sinon je…

Il se tut instinctivement en entendant des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers leur direction. Bientôt, le professeur Trelawney arriva et leurs ouvrit la porte de la classe :

- Bonjour, bonjour !

Les élèves prirent place sur les coussins qui leurs servaient de siège.

- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Trelawney de sa voix de crécelle, nous allons continuer notre travail sur les lignes de la main. Si vous avez bien écouté lors du cours précédent, vous devriez être capable d'y lire l'avenir. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour interpréter ce que vous voyez, prenez votre livre à la page 165…..Oh ! Mettez vous par groupe de deux. Ne dites rien sur l'avenir de votre camarade. Nous divulguerons les résultats au prochain cours.

Après son discours, elle s'assit nonchalamment sur son gros pouf, regardant de temps en temps le travail de ses étudiants.

Ron, qui s'était comme à son habitude mis avec Harry, lui prit la main et commença à lire les lignes des mains de son meilleur ami. Il jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil furtif sur son livre et griffonnait de petit mot sur un brouillon.

- Voilà ! J'ai fini !s'exclama le rouquin après plus de vingt/vingt-cinq minutes.

- Enfin !ronchonna le survivant qui commençait à trouver le temps long. A moi maintenant.

Et, comme avec Ron, il se mit à lire les lignes de la main de celui-ci, lisant des informations dans son livre et écrivant sur son brouillon.

L'heure se termina comme ça. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours de la journée : Charmes et Sortilèges.

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione, qui revenait de son cours d'Arithmancie, à ce moment là. La jeune fille était très excitée et s'exclama :

- Vous auriez dû choisir Arithmancie ! Les mixariens étaient là, et y en a un qui m'a même dit salut et qui nous a parlé, à Daphné et à moi ! En plus ils son craquants comme tout ! Ah ! Vous auriez vraiment dû prendre Arithmancie au lieu de Divination ! Et en plus….

- Euh…Hermione ?

La griffondore se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Celui-ci la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Hum ?

- Désolé de t'interrompre dans ton monologue des plus interressant, Hermione roula des yeux face à l'ironie du serpentard, mais je voudrais récupérer le livre que je t'ai prêté y a trois jours.

La jeune fille fronça d'abord des sourcils puis un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage :

- Ah ! Oui !elle sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit à Drago. Je l'ai adoré. Si t'en a d'autres comme ça, tu me les prêteras, hein ?

Le serpentard lui sourit :

- Un jour, je te ferais visiter la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Y a plein de ce genre de livre là-bas.

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Ça faisait plus d'une année qu'elle connaissait Drago et sa bande. Ils étaient même très bons amis et elle s'entendait parfaitement avec les autres serpentards. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Drago Malfoy n'avait fait allusion de l'invité elle, une sang-de-bourbe, chez lui. Ce la lui prouvait à quel point il était différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée durant plusieurs années.

- T'étais où hier soir ?demanda-t-elle.

- Trop longue histoire pour que je te la raconte maintenant. De toute façon, le prof est arrivé.

Les élèves rentrèrent à la suite du professeur.

- Tu parlais de quoi avec Malfoy ?demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

- On parlait bouquin. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, rien…

- Euh….Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais t'asseoir à côté de Ron.

Le garçon la dévisagea pendant quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ?demanda-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et frotta, tordit ses mains entre elles :

- C'est-à-dire que….c'est que…tu vois les élèves de Mixar…eh bien, ils sont cinq. Ça veut dire que l'un deux sera certainement tout seul. Donc…

- Je vois…

Il prit son sac avec froideur et voulut se mettre à côté du rouquin, mais celui-ci était déjà avec Neville. Comme il ne voulait pas chasser comme un malpropre Longdubat, il opta pour s'asseoir tout seul sur une des tables du second rang.

- Bien, commença le professeur, aujourd'hui, nous allons f….

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir un groupe de cinq personnes, ne portant pas d'uniforme.

- Excusez-nous professeur pour notre retard, parla l'une des deux filles. Mais les couloirs de ce château se ressemblent tous et on s'est un peu perdu.

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait.

Il leur montra d'un mouvement de la main les places restantes dans la salle :

- Prenez une place, voyons.

Les cinq sorciers obéirent. L'un deux, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, se retrouva seul. Et entre la s'assoire à côté de la jeune fille et d'Harry, il choisit la place à côté du jeune homme.

- Salut, moi c'est Brian, Brian O'Connor, salua-t-il après s'être installé. Toi c'est ?

Brian avait les cheveux brun clair avec quelques nuances de brun foncé. Ses yeux, bleu foncé et profond, méttaient parfaitement en valeur son beau visage.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il le faisait exprès. C'est vrai quoi ! Qui dans le monde ne le connaissait ?...Apparemment, Brian.

- Euh….Harry Potter.

Brian hocha de la tête. Puis il se retourna pour écouter le professeur.

- Tu notes pas ?remarqua Harry après une vingtaine de minutes.

- Non. J'ai déjà appris tout ça en première année d'étude élémentaire.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise :

- Tu sais…..ton nom me dit quelque chose…

Harry sourit. Il allait leur montrer à ses mixariens à qui ils avaient à faire.

- Oui. Certaines personnes m'appellent le survivant. Parce que j'ai tué Voldemord – Potter fut déçu, son vis-à-vis ne silla pas lorsqu'il prononça le nom du mage noir – à l'âge d'un an. J'ai aussi participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

L'autre se mit à rire :

- On devrait surtout t'appeler Harry le Vantard. C'est pas la modestie qui te manque à ce que je vois. En plus, il paraît que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, Voldemort. Tu dois être l'idole des mangemorts maintenant, après Voldemort bien sûre.

Le garçon aux yeux verts en resta estomaqué. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait comme ça. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait légèrement eu la grosse tête. Mais de là à lui parlait comme ça ! Et puis, c'était pas sa faute si Voldemort l'avait utilisé pour re-matérialiser son corps ! Fallait pas le blâmer pour ça ! Après la stupéfaction, Harry devint rouge de colère :

- Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de si courageux dans ta vie, hein ? Je paris que tu ne risques pas ta vie tous les jours, toi ! Que tu n'as pas peur de te faire tuer en te levant le matin ! Que tu ne fais pas de cauchemars toutes les nuits de personnes se faisant torturer par des mangemorts !

Toute la classe s'était tut, écoutant le Survivants. Brian l'avait écouté en silence et fit comme si de rien n'était. Remarquant le manque de réaction de celui-ci, Harry rajouta :

- Ça te laisse de marbre ce que je te dis ?

O'Conor tourna son visage et plongea ses yeux bleu foncé dans ceux d'Harry :

- Oui. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que ce que tu vis n'a rien de dramatique. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que veut dire le mot courage. Ni du mot danger. T'es tu déjà retrouvé en face d'un dragon enragé alors que tu te promenais ? T'es tu déjà retrouvé devant une horde de limpus ? T'es tu déjà retrouvé devant un groupe de sorciers cannibales ? Et pire encore…t'es tu déjà retrouvé devant un Transfornum ? Un Transfornum dont le seul objectif est de te hacher vivant ?….Je crois que non. Tu n'as jamais connu le véritable danger. On t'a trop protégé pour ça. Le seul danger auquel tu peux craindre, c'est toi. Toi et ta manie de te fourrer dans des situations délicates. Car c'est toi qui te crée les dangers, les obstacles que tu as du affronter ces derniers temps…. Et pour la peur de se faire tuer. Tu crois que personnes ne la ressens ? Que tu es le seul à qui on veut la peau ? Mais détrompe toi ! T'es pas unique ! Y a plein de gens dans ce monde qui se mettent à dos des types pas très réglos ! Alors arrête de faire ton parano là !…..Oh ! Pour le cas des cauchemars. Tu me fais trop rire avec ça ! Tu veux que je te dise, toi tu fais des cauchemars et tu les visionnes comme si tu regardais un film. Y en a d'autres qui sont obligés d'assister à la torture de leur femme, enfants. A les regarder mourir à petit feu. Alors ne me dis pas que ce que tu vis est un enfer ! Et ne croit surtout pas que je vais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié pour toi !

Tout au long des propos du brun, le visage de Harry se décomposait et devenait blanc comme le linge propre de M. Propre. Et, comme par hasard, c'est à la fin du _speech_ de Brian que la sonne sonna. Les élèves, encore médusé par ce qui venait de se dire dans cette classe, prirent quelques minutes avant de réagir et de se lever pour se rendre à leur prochain cours : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Brian se leva sans un regard pour celui assit à côté de lui et alla rejoindre les autres mixariens.

Pour se rendre de la salle de Sortilèges jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il fallait traversé plusieurs couloirs. Et comme la nouvelle se l'altercation entre Potter et Brian O'Conor s'était répandu aussi vite que la lumière grâce à nos deux pipelettes de services, Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown. Des murmures et des regards indiscrets accompagnaient le survivant et ses deux amis à chacun de leurs pas.

Ils soufflèrent une fois arrivés devant leur salle de cours. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient habitués depuis longtemps aux regards et eux murmures derrière leur passage, mais cette fois ci, ils étaient bien plus insistants.

La porte était ouverte, les trois griffondors entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis des autres. Anthony était assis sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau, et attendait que tous les élèves se soient installés.

Ceci fait, il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la classe. Il revint avec, dans ses mains, une petite boule de lumière or et argent. Il s'adressa à toute la classe :

- Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Hermione qui pour une fois semblait perdu.

- Alors ? Personne ne peut me dire ce que……Mr. Malfoy ! Pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que mon cours ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Son regard restait fixé sur la fenêtre, ou plus tôt, ce qu'il y avait par delà la fenêtre.

Anthony s'avança et répéta d'une voix plus forte :

- Mr. Malfoy !

Celui-ci sembla enfin retrouver ses esprits. Il tourna son regard vers son professeur, puis vers la classe. Ses yeux se braquèrent de nouveau sur Anthony, très énervé, et il remarqua que celui-ci attendait une réponse et, vu la tête qu'il faisait, il l'a voulait très rapidement. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la question.

Drago chercha de l'assistance chez Théo, assis à côté de lui, mais ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé.

Dans un geste de désespoir, Malfoy Jr. baissa les yeux – ça aller chauffer pour lui ! –, et c'est là qu'il remarqua, emmitouflé dans la main de son professeur, la petite boule de lumière. Il releva soudainement la tête et lança du tac au tac :

- La Boule d'Entravoltz. Seuls les magiciens peuvent la créer. Elle est utilisée pour repousser toutes formes de créatures démoniaques. Sa taille dépend de la quantité de magie et de force physique du magicien qui la génère.

Toute la classe le regardait bouche bée. Anthony, qui avait gardé le silence, prit enfin la parole :

- Ça ira pour cette fois...

Drago souffla en entendant cette réponse. Il avait sûrement échappé à toute une semaine de colle !

Le professeur retourna à l'endroit où il se trouvait au départ :

- La Boule d'Entravoltz. Comme vous l'a dit votre camarade, elle sert à repousser les forces démoniaques. Et ne confondez pas forces démoniaques et forces maléfiques et…

- Je ne vois pas qu'elle est la différence, interrompit Harry.

- C'est simple. Les forces démoniaques sont tout ce qui a un rapport avec les démons, vampires, limpus, détraqueurs, etc. Tandis que les forces maléfiques sont créées par les sorciers, mages noirs, magiciens et autres.

Anthony lui sourit, puis il reprit son cours :

- Qui sait ce que sont des magiciens ?

Hermione leva sa main avec énergie, contente d'avoir la réponse.

- Oui, Miss. Granger.

- Les magiciens sont comme des sorciers. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de baguettes pour faire usage de leur magie. Ils ont soit recours à certains gestes soit à leurs propres pensées. Un magicien est extrêmement puissant. Ils ont le contrôle du temps, des océans et de la terre. Le plus grand magicien jamais connu se fait nommé Lucifer car il a le don de contrôler et de générer le feu, mais personne ne connaît son véritable nom.

Hermione se tut, attendant une quelconque félicitations. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. A la place, elle eut droit à un c'est tout de la pars du professeur de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal. Elle le regarda, décontenancée.

Anthony balaya du regard sa classe et leur dit :

- Personne n'a rien a ajouté ?...Bon. Alors je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches sur les magiciens pour lundi, comme devoir. Je les veux mises sur des parchemins et gare à celui qui oublie.

Après ses paroles, la cloche sonna.

* * *

et voilà le deuxième chap de fini! J'espère avoir des review.

A dans deux semaine, ou plus tôt si j'ai le temps!

Cya!


End file.
